youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kain Vadud II
Kain Is Coming Appearance Kain stands at six foot five feet tall and has a skinny,sinewy build, he has enough strength to sword fight and such without having his attacks feeble. His face is somewhat skinny and pale from long sleepless nights and poor eating, his face is handsome and its crowned by an unruly mop of black hair and silver hair. His eyes are dark grey with blue flecks around the edge and radiate hunger and cruelty. One of them is blind and unseeing. He is still clean shaven. He is usually wearing a black robe with a red leather belt. His sword is crimson in color and he often carries an Axe strapped to his back. He rasps when he talks and often lapses into long silences. He is a cripple, only having one leg the other is a steel contraption that doesn't work most of the time. He is currently 127 and quite mad. History Kain fled from the Northlands after leaving a string noble families princes and princessess with broken hearts. Kain became a minor noble after helping the King conquer the rebel stronghold through judicious amount of alcohol and fire. He built the town of Lonemine and BY THE INTERNAL AFFAIRS MINISTRY. He later became the Minister Of Internal Affairs. A useless position without too much work. After conquering and claiming most of the Eelspine mountain range he was made a duke over his holdings. He improved Lonemine and made it the center of iron mining and smelting, in a fit of nationalism he built the King Eric Clock tower, which still stands a bit wobbly today. He is rumored to have had a hand in the murder of Saint Kara the Beloved, which turned Eric against him, forcing him to secede from the Holy Elberthian Empire to preserve his own life. After many lengthy battle-where Kain fought in the front lines-he later met with the king. He returned from the meeting bleeding from a stab wound, but a grudging peace was declared. But Lonemine did not rejoin with the Empire and prospered when it eventually collapsed. He had twelve children with several wives(not all at the same time). Grandfather of Sir William. Personality Kain is incredibly cruel and unforgiving. He is reserved in his dealings with others, never offering anymore information then necessary. He is a firm believer in Elberth and is bound to advance her goals and protect her King. He is sociopathic in dealing with the peasants, often faking emotions in order to further his goals, but sometimes has real emotions. He often shows love to only a few people. Such as Amarillys who passed away while giving birth to his second son. He is able to find many plots to poison him or kill him without trying. Titles and Lands Ripper Grim Lord Kain Vadud II Father of the Raven Clan Duke Of Lonemine District Lord Of Lonemine City He owns the Eelspine and rules over Lonemine with an iron fist Regiments Crimson Blades: Veterans Of First Rebellion Of King Erik's reign. Fought Bandits. Used mainly for ministry purposes. Used barrels of Alcohol to light a wooden wall aflame. Came with Kain from the Northlands. Cruel as a northern winter. 1 regiment's worth. Served in numerous campaigns. Later became the Crimson guards. Category:Players